1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head that ejects ink from a nozzle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head that ejects an ink droplet from a nozzle is sometimes provided with a heat sink that absorbs heat generated in a driver IC chip and releases the heat to outside of the head in order to avoid excessive temperature rise in the driver IC chip that drives an actuator for applying ejection energy to ink. In a recording head disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-178306, a flexible wire cable having an IC chip mounted thereon is disposed on an upper face of a piezoelectric actuator, and a surface of the IC chip is in contact with a side wall of a heat sink. Accordingly, heat generated in the IC chip is transmitted to the heat sink and then released from the heat sink to outside of the head.